<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break the Ice by UnknownBard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561092">Break the Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownBard/pseuds/UnknownBard'>UnknownBard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Gay Panic, a suggestion by me, how they should end season 5, kara is a dumb bi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownBard/pseuds/UnknownBard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is a dumb, gay mess. Season 5 endgame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break the Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr, https://sups-in-my-corp.tumblr.com/post/614928123292778496/how-the-cw-could-end-this-season-a</p><p>Honestly, I was just scrolling Tumblr minding my own damn business when my mind was like 'what would a first Supercorp kiss look like in season 5???????' after I scrolled past THAT post, you know the one where the showrunner is like 'we can finish season 5 with what we have shot' and everyone is like FUCK. And then, of course, my hands agreed with my brain and this just poured out of me. Just a one-shot it's big dumb. Like Kara, big and buff and hot, and 100% dumb of ass.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara, in her super suit, is pacing in Alex’s apartment. </p><p>Alex is watching her equal parts amused and worried as her sister mumbles incoherently to herself.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Kara,” Alex attempts, for the hundredth time, to get her attention. It falls on deaf ears and she sighs, dramatically. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kara starts to pace with a judicious amount of superspeed around the room. In a blur of movements, she’s suddenly standing in the kitchen, staring up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers she was desperately searching. Then, she’s looking out the window, fingers splayed onto the wall beside it, forehead pressed against the glass as she ponders the meaning of life as a Coldplay tune echoes in her head. It’s not raining though, so that helps.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jesus Kara, are you having a super stroke or something?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kara makes a sound low in her throat, it’s a mixture of a whine and a groan and then she’s off again, pushing off the window and traveling across the small apartment with rapid bursts of speed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex tries to keep up with her, but she stops when she fears compromising the integrity of vertebrae C3 through C7. She feels Kara lightly bump into her back and she’s standing way too close. Alex knows this because she can <em>feel </em>Kara heaving behind her. Alex is about to re-explain the meaning of personal space to Kara when she blurts out:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I kissed Lena!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kara’s wincing at her own words, nervously playing with her fingers, and she looks nothing like the girl of steel regardless of the crest that’s on her chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay.” Alex considers this new information for a moment. <em>Seriously, that’s it?</em> “And how did <em>that</em> happen?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She came over so we could brainstorm how to stop Lex, you know? And then—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Last night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lena!” Kara exclaims happily, a bright smile on her face when she throws open the door to her apartment a little too harshly and dutifully ignores the sound of the hinges snapping under the pressure. Her eyes zero in on the door, and back to Lena, baby blues growing comically wide.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lena chuckles, creasing her brow at the odd look on Kara’s face. “Are you alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure, y-yeah—of course! Never better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lena, trying really hard to cover her amusement, arches a single brow at the blonde. “Then are you going to invite me in any time soon?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes!” She nearly shouts. “Come in,” Kara says at a more reasonable pitch and takes a step back, waving Lena in with her hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Kara closes the door behind her, it clicks in at an odd angle, not quite fitting as snugly as it previously did. <em>Crap. Shoot. Crap.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lena notices Kara’s panicked expression and places a hand on her bicep, squeezing lightly. “Kara, if you’re not feeling well, I can—” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then Kara’s lips are on hers. Her lips, then her tongue, and finally her hands start roaming appreciatively.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lena makes a sound like a surprised squeak, lightly pushing her hand into Kara’s solid chest and breaking the sudden kiss. “Kara,” she breathes with a sharp inhale, “what are you…?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my gosh,” Kara slowly enunciates every word like she’s just as shocked as Lena is by her own actions. Her hands shoot up to grasp Lena’s shoulders. “Lena, I’m so <em>so </em>sorry—I just, you were there with your—<em>you </em>and your hand touched my—and then I—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then, Lena’s lips on her hers. Timid, but searching; exploring the way her stomach flips and how her heart explodes with a warmth that sears her skin, and yet it's far from painful. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kara moves them forward until Lena’s back hits the crooked down with a thud and their bodies are firmly pressed together. Lena moans into Kara’s mouth at the sudden feeling of blood making its great escape from the more rational part of her body to the one that desperately seeks attention. Kara’s attention, to be more exact. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They kiss deep and frantic, and it’s incredibly awkward. They can’t seem to find a good rhythm, both of them seeking to explore everything all at once and neither are taking control.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then Kara pushes her hand against the door next to Lena’s head, her other hand sneaking its way under Lena’s shirt, fingers dragging on the supple skin that twitches under her attention and everything clicks into place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kara inclines her head at the right angle just as Lena parts her lips and invites her in. Her tongue slips into Lena’s mouth, stroking and gliding against Lena’s in ways that make them both groan in the otherwise quiet apartment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lena’s hand slips into the open collar of the dorky polka-dotted button-up shirt Kara is wearing and traces the warm skin around her collar bone while her other hand is pressing into the dip of Kara’s back, pushing her closer like a silent plea that Kara responds to by slipping her thigh between Lena’s parted legs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before long they’re both panting in each other’s mouths and the rest of the world ceases to exist. The only thing that remains is Lena and Kara and the sounds they draw out of each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex’s mouth is agape, which quickly morphs into a wry tight-lipped smile. “Don’t tell me you had sex with her and ran, you <em>super douche</em>.” She emphasizes her words by playfully shoving at Kara’s shoulder, not that it does anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? No! Of course, I didn’t just—Alex, gosh, what do you take me for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex crosses her arms over her chest and shrugs coolly. “A super douche,” she deadpans. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s still at my apartment, she slept over—but we didn't sleep together!" Kara defends immediately. "I mean we did, but we <em>only</em> slept. After we figured out what to do with Lex, she stayed over and we talked for a while. She got a bit emotional over it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Over the kiss?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kara frowns and shakes her head. “No, over Lex.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh.” That makes a little more sense, Alex thinks. But she still has some burning questions that need answering. “So why are you here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know,” Kara sighs. Her shoulders deflate and she looks like a miserable puppy who didn’t get its favorite treat. “I guess I didn’t know how she would feel about it in the morning and I panicked and—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you flew into my apartment before I had my first cup of coffee, pacing around like you were just diagnosed with dementia?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry?” Kara apologizes sheepishly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex rolls her eyes at her fondly, despite herself. “You’re such an <em>idiot</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You just are. It’s a fact, and the quicker you accept it the better it’ll be for the both of us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever. I came here for support and you’re just making fun of me,” Kara pouts and folds her arms over the Kryptonian symbol on her chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What else am I going to do when my sister is freaking out over <em>finally </em>kissing a woman she’s been in love with for years?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Have not!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Have too!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They may or may not chase each other around the tiny apartment for a few, long moments, laughing and shouting various insults at each other.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>